Der Denkzettel
by Aesculap
Summary: Lord Andress ist ein Adeliger, der  Sitten und Tugendhaftigkeit hoch hält. Dumm nur, dass er das Mißfallen eines gewissen Diebes auf sich gezogen hat. Und der ist fest entschlossen, ihm einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Wenn er bloß selbst keinen bekommt...


_Disclaimer: Ich halte keinerlei Rechte an einem der Thief Computerspiele, noch an einem der dort eingeführten Charaktere. Mit dieser Geschichte wurde keinerlei Geld verdient, sie dient einzig und alleine zur kostenlosen Unterhaltung._

**Der Denkzettel**

~ Stunde 1 ~  
Gibt es etwas Lästigeres als einen hartnäckigen Wachmann? Zumindest in meinem Beruf wohl kaum. Da hocke ich nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde und der Typ verzieht sich einfach nicht. Ich kann sein Dilemma ja schon irgendwie verstehen. Er ist sich sicher, dass jemand hier ist. Der Kerzenleuchter auf der Anrichte ist weg. Und die goldene Schale, die vorhin noch am Tisch gestanden ist. Und die Pillendose vom Nachtkästchen ist auch verschwunden. Und ein paar andere, ebenso wertvolle Dinge, die sich alle jetzt in meinem Beutesack befinden, der unangenehm in meine Seite drückt. Ich bin mir noch immer nicht ganz sicher, wie ich mich verraten habe, Fakt ist, dass er mich gehört hat. Und jetzt hocke ich hier, auf engstem Raum zusammengepfercht und kann nicht weg. Genauso wenig wie der Wachmann. Er ist sich sicher, dass hier in diesem Raum jemand ist. Es gibt nur einen einzigen Ausgang - die Türe. Und in der steht er. Er sieht mich nicht. Er hat den Kamin schon zwei Mal untersucht, aber er hat mich nicht entdeckt. Er kann nicht weggehen um eine Fackel zu holen, denn dann könnte ich aus dem Raum schlüpfen. Er kann aber auch keine Verstärkung holen, denn die ist außerhalb der Rufreichweite - zumindest die zwei Männer, die noch nicht Bekanntschaft mit meinem Knüppel gemacht haben, sind es. Wir sitzen also beide hier fest.

Eigentlich hätte das ein schneller Job werden sollen. Schnell und einfach und überhaupt keine Herausforderung. Der einzige Grund, warum ich hier trotzdem eingestiegen bin ist, dass mich Lord Andress tugendhaftes Gehabe nervt. Die Türe zu seinem Schlafzimmer zusperren, sobald er und seine Mätresse drinnen sind und dann ab zu seiner schlafenden Gemahlin, die aufwecken und dann aus einer dunklen Ecke zusehen, wie die Dinge ihren Lauf nehmen. So in etwa war der Plan. Stattdessen hocke ich hier in einem rußigen Kamin fest, hab den Abdruck vom Kerzenleuchter wahrscheinlich schon in meine rechte Seite eintätowiert und spüre meine Füße inzwischen kaum mehr. Während Lord Andress in seinem Schlafgemach mit einer Hure vergnügt und morgen munter weiter gegen den Verfall der Sitten in der Stadt wettern wird.

Na toll, jetzt kommt der Wachmann schon wieder her. Wann begreift der endlich, dass er mich nicht finden wird? Zumindest nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Also wieder die Luft angehalten, sobald er beim Kamin angekommen ist und hoffen, dass er geht, bevor ich blau anlaufe.

Jeder einzelne Atemzug von mir wirbelt ein wenig Ruß auf. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich nicht schon längst niesen hab müssen. Wahrscheinlich könnte der Wachmann mich selbst bei Licht gar nicht mehr sehen, weil ich inzwischen schon selbst über und über mit Ruß bedeckt bin und wie das Innere des Kamins aussehe. Und sobald ich hier raus steige, werde ich schwarze Fußabdrücke hinterlassen und Rußhäufchen, denen selbst der Blindeste unter den Wachmännern noch im Vollrausch folgen kann. Warum habe ich gerade heute keinen Unsichtbarkeitstrank dabei?

~ Stunde 2 ~  
Ist das langweilig. Wenn es hier drinnen nicht so unbequem wäre, ich würde inzwischen wahrscheinlich schlafen. Was ist bloß mit dem Wachmann los? Der steht immer noch in der Türe. Wird dem das nicht langsam zu blöd? Muss der irgendwem etwas beweisen? Will der etwa gar warten, bis es draußen wieder hell ist?

Ich gehe zum unzähligsten Male mental meine Ausrüstung durch, um vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie ich hier wieder raus komme.

Wasserpfeile - es ist hier schon dunkel.

Feuerpfeil - im Licht sieht mich der Wachmann bestimmt.

Seilpfeil - keine Holzbalken, in die sich die Spitze bohren könnte.

Moospfeile - der Raum ist eh mit Teppich ausgelegt.

Heiltank - noch geht's mir gut...

Dietriche - kein Schloss zu knacken im Kamin.

Kompass - der Kamin ist nach Süden ausgerichtet.

Dolch, Knüppel, Käse - Käse? Seltsam, ich dachte, ich hätte den schon aufgegessen. Was auch immer, wenn ich hier nicht so bald rauskomme, kann ich genauso gut auch ein Picknick machen.

Bläg, der Käse schmeckt nach Ruß. Igitt. Um den Geschmack wegzubekommen, opfere ich schweren Herzens einen Wasserpfeil. Vorsichtig greife ich in meinen Köcher, fühle nach dem richtigen Typ Projektil und mache mich dann daran, die verzauberte Spitze abzumontieren, ohne den Kristall zu beschädigen. Sobald die darin enthaltene Magie mit Luft in Berührung kommt, entfaltet sie ihre Wirkung und erschafft beinahe einen halben Liter Wasser einfach so aus dem Nichts. Ich bin zwar rußig, aber ich will mich hier im Kamin nicht unbedingt zu waschen beginnen. Ich stecke mir das zerbrechliche Behältnis zwischen die Zähne und zerbeiße es. Sofort ergießt sich eine beachtliche Menge reinsten Wassers in meinen Mund und spült den ekelhaften Geschmack weg.

~ Stunde 3 ~  
Vielleicht sollte ich doch meinen Bogen benutzen...? Nein, ich bin kein Mörder. Und ich werde es hier irgendwie auch so raus schaffen. Ich bin ein Meisterdieb und nicht irgendein kleiner Einbrecher.

Wie lange Lord Andress wohl noch brauchen wird, bis er... 'fertig' ist? Spätestens dann wird das Fehlen der anderen Wachen auffallen, spätestens dann wird jemand nachsehen kommen und spätestens dann haben sie mich. Mir muss bald etwas einfallen.

~ Stunde 4 ~  
Ich hätte vielleicht die Flasche frischen Kirschensafts doch nicht trinken sollen, die ich unten in der Küche gefunden habe. Oder ist das die Auswirkung des magischen Wassers? Wie auch immer, ich habe zu viel getrunken. Wer kann denn schon ahnen, dass ich hier festsitzen würde? So oder so, viel länger kann ich wirklich nicht mehr warten. Vielleicht wird es besser, wenn ich aufstehe und mein Gürtel nicht mehr so drückt? Der Kamin ist eng, aber ich bin zum Glück ja nicht eben breit gebaut. Der Beutesack muss halt liegen bleiben, wenn ich mich aufrichte. Egal, er wird mir schon nicht davonlaufen.

Alles ist rußig und meine eingeschlafenen Glieder machen die ganze Sache zu einem schwierigen Unterfangen. Ich darf keine Geräusche machen und ich darf nicht zu viel Ruß aufwirbeln. Vorsichtig, langsam - und leider auch viel zu ungelenk - richte ich mich auf. Hoffentlich war ich nicht zu laut dabei. Jetzt sehe ich den Wachmann nicht mehr, mein Kopf steckt im Kamin und unten sieht man nur mehr meine Füße. Meine Blase drück immer noch, sodass ich mich zusammenreißen muss, nicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu steigen, und außerdem gibt es hier oben noch mehr Ruß - und... was ist das? Da ist etwas im Stein, eine Art Vertiefung. Ich sehe es zwar nicht, aber ich kann es ganz genau spüren. Der Stein ist glatter als die übrigen und hat in seiner Mitte einen eingravierten Kreis. Ich frage mich, was passiert, wenn ich da drauf drücke. Und vor allem, wird der Wachmann das mitbekommen?

So wie die Chancen zurzeit stehen, habe ich kaum eine andere Wahl, als das Risiko einzugehen. Dadurch, dass ich die Wache jetzt nicht einmal mehr sehen kann, kann ich auch nicht darauf warten, dass er wegschaut oder seine Position wechselt oder sonst irgendetwas macht, das ihn entweder ablenkt oder Geräusche erzeugt. Wäre ich gläubig, würde ich ein Stoßgebet an den Erbauer schicken. Ich gehe ein wenig in die Knie, greife nach meinem Beutesack und drücke dann auf den Stein...

~~~

Hinter mir höre ich ein leises Knirschen und dann kann ich auch schon einen sanften Luftzug spüren. Das ist genau das, was ich befürchtet habe. Das Lüftchen hat zu viel Ruß aufgewirbelt und ich hab prompt eine Lunge voll inhaliert. Ich fühle schon das Kratzen im Hals und den langsam aufkommenden Hustenreiz. So schnell ich kann krieche ich rückwärts in den schmalen Geheimgang hinein, schleife meinen Beutesack mit und suche nach dem Hebel, um die falsche Steinplatte wieder an ihren Platz zu bringen. Wo ist der verdammte Mechanismus? Meine Augen tränen so, dass ich beinahe nichts mehr sehen kann und ich muss schon die Luft anhalten um nicht zu husten. Da! Endlich! Ich habe den Hebel gefunden und keine Sekunde zu früh schließt sich die Öffnung vor mir wieder.

Hoffentlich schirmt der Stein genug von den Geräuschen ab, die ich produziere, denn das Husten will nicht aufhören. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre der Ruß bis in den hintersten Winkel meiner Lunge gekrochen. Auf allen vieren knie ich da und hoffe, dass der Hustenkrampf bald vorbei ist. Eine Dosis Burrik-Gas ist nicht viel schlimmer. Als es endlich vorbei ist, sacke ich gegen die kalte Steinwand und brauche erst mal ein paar Minuten, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Dass die Adeligen immer nur ihre Fronten und Fassaden pflegen müssen. Die sollen auch mal hinter den Kulissen für Sauberkeit sorgen und zum Beispiel ihre verdammten Kamine putzen!

Als sich mein Atem wieder gänzlich normalisiert hat, krieche ich langsam in die andere Richtung weiter. Der Gang ist gerade mal einen Meter hoch und deutlich schmäler. Ein Wunder, dass ich hier überhaupt durch passe. Der Stein ist eiskalt und ich fühle, wie die Kälte langsam durch meine Hose kriecht und wie meine Fingerspitzen an Gefühl verlieren. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange weiter geht. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich gerade um das nächste Zimmer geschlängelt. Wenn ich den Plan des Hauses richtig im Kopf habe, sollte dann der Salon kommen, ein Badezimmer, ein weiteres Gästezimmer, das Musikzimmer und dahinter dann das Schlafzimmer des Lords. Toilette ist natürlich keine hier in der Nähe.

Es ist immer noch stockdunkel und ich muss mir meinen Weg ertasten - das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich bemerke, dass sich die Beschaffenheit der Wand plötzlich ändert. Zu meiner Rechten ist es immer noch kalter, unnachgiebiger Stein, aber zu meiner Linken kann ich eine Art dicken Stoff fühlen. Ich halte inne und lausche.

Ein leises Seufzen.

Feuer knackt im Kamin.

Jemand flüstert.

Ein sanftes metallisches Klirren, wie von einem aus Gold gefertigten Kelch.

Ich ziehe meinen Dolch aus seiner Scheide und schneide vorsichtig einen kleinen Schlitz in das Gewebe. Dämmriges Licht dringt zu mir in den Geheimgang. Ich blinzle ein wenig, als ich versuche, etwas in dem Raum dahinter zu erkennen. Der Salon ist zwar nur vom Feuer im Kamin erleuchtet, aber das ist deutlich heller, als alles, was ich in den letzten zehn Minuten gesehen habe. Nach einer Weile haben sich meine Augen daran gewöhnt und ich erkenne mehr. Aber auf den Anblick hätte ich auch verzichten können. Lord Andress und die Mätresse vergnügen sich gerade vorm Kamin auf dem Bärenfell. Gut gebaut ist die Frau schon... und offensichtlich mag sie es, wenn sie an den Haaren gezogen wird. Wobei, bei Huren kann man sich da nie sicher sein, was gespielt ist und was echt.

Als ich endlich meinen Blick von dem hypnotischen Treiben vor mir los reißen kann, bemerke ich erst das Dilemma. Selbst wenn ich den Lord im Salon einsperre, er kennt sicherlich den Geheimgang und könnte somit entkommen. Er würde die Hure einfach in dem Gästezimmer einquartieren, aus dem ich eben gekommen bin und behaupten, sie wäre eine unverhofft zu Besuch gekommene Freundin - oder irgendetwas in der Art - und hätte seinen Kopf schon aus der Schlinge gezogen. Nein, ich muss mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Rasch.

Ich luge nochmals durch den Schlitz und betrachte den Raum vor mir genauer. Das Paar ist immer noch am Fell zugange. Daneben stehen eine Couch und zwei Feuilletons um einen marmornen Teetisch gruppiert, auf dem eine goldene Vase steht. Diverse Kleidungsstücke sind wahllos über die Sitzmöbel verteilt. Am Kaminsims stehen zwei wertvolle Kerzenständer und ich kann die Börse des Lords auf der Anrichte neben der Türe erspähen. Langsam breitet sich ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht aus. Ich habe einen Alternativplan. Aber zuerst muss ich den Ruß loswerden, der mich noch immer umhüllt.

~~~

~ Stunde 5 ~

Hab ich schon gesagt, dass die Hohen Herrschaften mal hintern den Fronten putzen sollen? Die Toiletten hier im Bedienstetentrakt sind eine Zumutung. Egal, jetzt habe ich zumindest wieder die Muße, die Sache mit der nötigen Ruhe anzugehen. Und mein Gewand ist auch wieder halbwegs sauber - zumindest hinterlasse ich keine schwarze Spur mehr. Auf meinem Weg passiere ich jetzt schon zu dritten Mal eine unverschlossene Truhe mit allerlei nützlichen Gegenständen darin. Aber ich bin heute nicht gekommen, um die Zofen und Kammermädchen zu beklauen. Die können auch nichts dafür, dass ihr Herr mich nervt. Wobei... Mit einem raschen Handgriff nehme ich einen von zwei Äpfeln, die auf einem Nachttisch liegen, mit. Den wird schon niemand vermissen. Ich beiße herzhaft hinein und schlüpfe unbemerkt aus dem Raum. Jetzt muss ich mich nur mehr um die zwei Wachen kümmern, die ich ausgeschaltet habe. Sie liegen unten, direkt neben der Küche, in der Speisekammer. Da muss ich sie wenigstens nicht mehr allzu weit tragen und es liegt direkt am Weg hinauf zum Geheimgang.

Mit einem leisen Grunzen hebe ich den erste der beiden Männer hoch. Wachen sind immer so schwer! Breit gebaut, durchtrainiert und muskulös. Und meistens haben sie noch die eine oder andere Art von Rüstung an. Zusätzlich zum massiven Schwert. Wir Diebe im Gegensatz sind meist von schlankerem Körperbau - ein Kasten von einem Mann tut sich einfach schwerer, seinen massiven Körper durch schmale Fensterschlitze zu quetschen oder seine eigene Körpermasse von einem einfachen Seil tragen zu lassen.

Ich mühe mich mit meiner menschlichen Last ab, bis er so auf dem Küchenstuhl sitzt und quer über den Tisch drapiert ist, dass es natürlich aussieht. Und er morgen früh nicht mit steifem Genick aufwacht - der Wachmann kann auch nichts dafür, dass ich etwas gegen seinen Brötchengeber habe. Fünf Minuten später leistet ihm sein Kamerad Gesellschaft. Ich hole zwei Flaschen Wein aus der Vorratskammer - nicht den teuren aus dem Weinkeller, sondern das billige Zeug, von dem man am nächsten Tag höllische Kopfschmerzen hat, als hätte einem wer eins mit einem Knüppel übergezogen... Etwas Fusel verschütte ich am Tisch. Etwas kommt in die zwei hölzernen Becher, die ich in der Spüle gefunden habe. Ein wenig spritze ich über die Wachen selbst und der Rest... ab in den Ausguss damit. Das ekelhafte Zeug sollte man sowieso nicht trinken. Apropos trinken, wenn ich schon hier unten bin... Ich nehme eine Flasche von dem herrlichen Kirschensaft, wickle sie in einen Lappen, der hier herumliegt und stopfe sie dann in meinen Beutesack. Gut, zurück zu meinem Plan.

Ich nehme eines der Küchenmesser, stecke es in meinen Gürtel und packe noch eine Flasche billigen Fusels, dann mache mich auf den Weg zu den Treppen. Der Aufgang zum ersten Stock ist eine steinerne Wendeltreppe, breit genug, dass die Hohen Herrschaften nicht stolpern, und in der Mitte mit einem weichen Teppich ausgelegt, der jegliche Geräusche verschluckt. Aber ich wende mich zuerst in die andere Richtung, hinunter. Diese schmalstufige Treppe gleich daneben, verfügt über keinen solchen Luxus. Sie ist schlicht und einfach gehalten. Vorsichtig wähle ich meine Schritte, denn jedes unbedachte Geräusch hallt durch die langen Gänge des Kellers wieder. Ich muss den Wachmann, der unten bei der Falltür Wache schiebt, hinauf locken. Sonst ist er zu weit entfernt um an dem Spaß teilhaben zu können. Ich ziehe mit den Zähnen den Korken aus dem Wein und verspritze dann großzügig die Hälfte des Inhalts über den Boden. Jetzt kommt der Schwierige Teil meines Plans. Ich hole aus und ziele genau. Die Flasche darf nicht zu weit oben auf den Stufen zerbrechen, sonst hallt das Klirren nicht weit genug, liegen die Scherben aber zu weit unten, wirkt es unnatürlich und gestellt. Dann würde niemand glauben, dass das Ding einem Betrunkenen hier oben aus der Hand geflutscht ist. Der Wachmann soll ja auf keinen Fall Verdacht schöpfen, dass hier irgendetwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht.

Mit einem lauten Geräusch zerbirst die Flasche etwa auf der Hälfte der Treppe und ihr Inhalt macht die Stufen schlüpfrig - hoffentlich rutscht die Wache nicht aus und bricht sich das Genick. Ich halte einen Moment inne und lausche. Leise dringt ein Ruf an mein Ohr. Der Wachposten fragt, wer da ist. Ich antworte ihm mit verstellter Stimme. Den einen Kerl, der jetzt in der Küche seinen 'Rausch' ausschläft, hab ich vorhin reden hören. Ich bin zwar kein professioneller Schauspieler, aber das bekomme ich schon hin. Mein tiefer Bass hallt durch den Keller. Erst lache ich, dann antworte ich irgendein sinnloses Kauderwelsch, das keinen Zweifel am Grad meines Vollrausches lässt. Ich muss gestehen, ich hab mir nicht überlegt, was ich sagen werde, also brabbel ich das erstbeste, dass mir einfällt. "Hab 'nen Kirschnsaft gefu-gefu-gefundn. Der haddn bissl komisch geschmeckt. Magstu auch kostn kommn? Wir ham schon die sssweide, nein, dridde Flasche aufgemacht. Schmeckt immernoch komisch." So ein Blödsinn. Ich muss den Kopf ob meines dummen Einfalls schütteln und höre dann auch schon Schritte rasch näher kommen. Ja, der Wachmann will nach dem Rechten sehen. Er wird die beiden Bewusstlosen in der Küche finden und wahrscheinlich versuchen, den Schaden zu begrenzen. Auch wenn er selbst nichts getrunken hat, es wirft ein schlechtes Bild auf alle Wachen, wenn zwei davon am nächsten Tag offenbar besoffen in der Küche gefunden werden. Ich verziehe mich gerade noch rechtzeitig in die Schatten, da sehe ich den Mann schon die Stufen hinauf eilen. Er rutscht tatsächlich aus und poltert wieder hinunter in den Keller. Na, wenigstens kann er noch fluchen - und wie! Egal, ich muss mich jetzt sputen. Leise eile ich die Treppe hinauf.

Oben ist noch immer alles hell erleuchtet - ich habe dieses Mal keine einzige Fackel ausgelöscht, um niemanden zu früh auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Das heißt aber, dass ich jetzt besonders vorsichtig sein muss. Ich schleiche zurück Richtung Geheimgang. Die andere Seite endet in einem Gang, der hinaus auf die Terrasse führt. Offensichtlich wurde er von einem Vorfahren von Lord Andress angelegt, der damals wahrscheinlich sein Schlafzimmer dort hatte, wo jetzt der Salon ist. Auf meinem Weg dorthin komme ich wieder an dem hartnäckigen Wachmann vorbei - er steht immer noch in der Türe. Sehr gut, dort soll er auch bleiben.

Ich arbeite mich weiter vor, bis zum Geheimgang, dann ertaste ich mir meinen Weg zurück zum Salon. Ein kurzer Blick durch den Riss bestätigt, dass die zwei immer noch beschäftigt sind. Perfekt. Ich schließe meine Augen, um alle unnötigen Sinneswahrnehmungen auszublenden und versuche zu fühlen, wie der Stoff - Wandteppich? Gemälde? - an der Wand befestigt ist. Ich habe Glück, das Ding scheint nur oben rum festgemacht zu sein. Ich kann es also wie einen Vorhang leicht anheben und hindurch in den Salon schlüpfen. Das flackernde Feuer wirft lebendig wirkende Schatten in den Raum und ich versuche meine Bewegung anzugleichen. Als erstes ist die Börse dran. Die Schatten sind an der Türe am tiefsten und es ist beinahe schon zu einfach erbeutetes Gold. Außerdem liegt hier noch unbeschriebenes Papier - und ein Kohlestift. Vielleicht zeichnet die Lady gerne in ihrer Freizeit? Ich packe auch das ein. Dann schiebe ich mich vorsichtig Schritt für Schritt an der Wand entlang zum Kamin und zu den goldenen Kerzenleuchter. Ich muss mich ordentlich strecken - manchmal ist es eben ein Nachteil zum nicht eben hochgewachsenen Anteil der männlichen Bevölkerung zu gehören - aber dann umschließen meine Finger das warme Metall. Ebenso behutsam, wie ich mich in diese Position gebracht habe, schleiche ich wieder zurück zur Türe. Weder Lord Andress noch die Mätresse haben meine Anwesenheit bemerkt. Ich husche erneut von Schatten zu Schatten und arbeite mich weiter zur anderen Seite des Kamins vor. Zum Glück gibt mit die Couch jetzt Deckung, denn ich stehe beinahe direkt vor dem Feuer, für jeden gut sichtbar - bis eben auf die zwei am Boden Liegenden. Auch der zweite Kerzenleuchter wandert in meinen Beutesack, der langsam unangenehm schwer wird. Die Vase am Tisch werde ich wohl hier lassen. Das Risiko ist zu groß, dass die Hure mich bemerkt. Stattdessen finde ich mit Leichtigkeit die anderen beiden Gegenstände, die ich entwenden möchte. Ein hämisches Grinsen breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als ich die Beinkleider des Lords und den Rock der Hure vom Feuilleton ziehe und unter meinen Arm klemme. Jetzt aber nichts wie raus hier.

Zurück im Geheimgang wende ich mich wieder nach Norden, zum zweiten Ausgang. Den Mechanismus, der die Tapetentür an diesem Ende öffnet, unbrauchbar zu machen ist leichter als angenommen. Kein Werk der Mechanisten, sondern nur ein paar Zahnräder und Hebel, die hinter einem alten Gemälde versteckt sind. Mit meinem Messer durchtrenne ich einen der Treibriemen und versuche danach erneut die Türe zu öffnen. Nichts. Sehr gut...

Ich husche leise durch den Gang und zurück zur Türe des Salons. Dort probiere ich vorsichtig, ob verschlossen ist, oder nicht. Natürlich hat der Lord abgeschlossen. Egal. Ich bin mir sicher, die noch aktiven Wachmänner haben ebenfalls Schlüssel - zumindest die, die ich ausgeschalten habe, hatten welche. Die Türe ist aus massivem Holz. Sehr gut. Ich hole das Papier und den Kohlestift wieder hervor und zögere dann. Was soll ich schreiben? Irgendetwas Bissiges über den Verfall der Sitten. Ah, genau. Ich versuche halbwegs deutlich zu schreiben, als ich den Teil der letzten Rede Lord Andress aufs Papier zu bringen, der mich so in Rage versetzt hat. Meine Lehrmeister haben sich immer über meine 'Sauklaue' beschwert. Egal, in Blockbuchstaben ist sogar mein Gekritzel lesbar. Dann ziehe ich das Küchenmesser aus meinem Gürtel und halte beide Kleidungsstücke und den Zettel gegen die Türe. Ich hole tief Luft und ramme einen Moment später mit aller Gewalt die Klinge durch die Botschaft, den Stoff und schlussendlich ins Holz.

Das Geräusch war laut genug, dass der Lord es wahrscheinlich gehört hat, aber zu leise um die Wache einen Stock weiter unten zu alarmieren. Ich muss mich jetzt also beeilen, bevor dem Lord vielleicht ein anderer Weg aus dem Schlamassel einfällt. Ich greife in meinen Köcher, lege einen Seilpfeil auf die Sehne und schieße ihn nach oben. Er bohrt sich tief ins Holz der des Rahmes eines nahen Oberlichtes. Da hinauf zu klettern ist meine leichteste Übung. Nur der schwere Beutesack behindert mich ein wenig. Zwei Meter über dem Boden baumelnd entriegle ich das Fenster und schlüpfe rasch hindurch. Oben am Dach angekommen, empfängt mich eisiger Regen und noch kälterer Wind. Ich hole das Seil ein, beuge mich ein wenig nach vorn und verstelle erneut meine Stimme - dieses Mal aber so hoch ich nur kann. Ich gebe ein Kreischen von mir, dass mir in jeder anderen Situation die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte. Nach einigen Sekunden Lauschen kann ich schon das Gepolter auf der Treppe hören, das einen herbeieilenden Wachmann ankündigt. Auch die Stimme der Lady ist gedämpft zu hören. Vorsichtig schließe ich das Oberlicht wieder, sodass sie nur mehr einen Spalt geöffnet ist und kein eindringender Regen meinen Hochposten verraten könnte. Zusätzlich schirmt mein Umhang den Wind ab.

Mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht warte ich auf das Schauspiel, das gleich seinen Lauf nehmen wird. Schade nur, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, mir noch einen Snack aus der Küche mitzunehmen... 


End file.
